Backwards
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Let's mix up Warrior Cats a LOT. Firestar doesn't become a wildcat, Tigerstar is secretly a kittypet, and Brokenstar makes kits wait 20 moons to be apprenticed. Spottedleaf's a warrior, and kittypets overrun the forest. It's Warriors, but backwards! Much more craziness happens. Can the cats survive themselves? Credit to EradrinSkyleaf.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Welcome to he- the Dark Forest.**

**Therapy may be needed after this. (The prologue is probably safe.)**

Jayfeather hisses in utter annoyance. "This is terrible!"

"What is it?" Bluestar asks.

"Well, you tell me! Have you heard the new prophecy!?" He snarls.

Bluestar groans in annoyance at the prophecy. "Yes! Oh, dear me. The world is in turmoil as twolegs evolve. We are left in the dust, a million problems to solve." Her eyes un-glaze after the prophecy is recited.

Jayfeather stomps his paw on the ground and claws at Starclan's hunting grounds. "We must tell Firestar!" He forced out through clenched teeth.

"Please don't bring him into this!" She begs.

Jayfeather tries to contain his annoyance and sighs. "Alright, I won't. So…" He is clearly trying to stay calm. "I'm hoping you get to restart it?"

Bluestar smiles evilly. "Oh, please, Jayfeather. It's your turn."

Jayfeather sighs in defeat, still annoyed.

He pads over to a swirling black pool. (Water dyed black) Jayfeather licks the water in it after yelling out, "Spirits of the ancient world and the world we're in today, forgive me for what I am about to unleash!"

Every cat one by one loses consciousness, first in the real world and next in the Dark Forest…

And finally in Starclan.

Jayfeather is the last.

**Get ready for the most freakishly wacked up fanfiction about Warriors I might ever write.**

**If you want to preserve your sanity, please stay away.**

_**Adopted from EradrinSkyleaf. Thank you, friend! :)**_


	2. Rusty Hates the Forest

Chapter One: Rusty hates the forest

**More torture :) There is a message at the end for a special someone.**

"Sylvia, you really think I'd go out there, into that pile of garbage where warriors die every day just to protect territory they could easily share!?"

The black-and-white she-cat just blinked.

Rusty hissed and jumped back into the backyard, where his loving housefolk would feed him.

The next day, Rusty explored the edges of the forest, looking for the twit-faces known as wildcats.

Suddenly he was tackled by another cat his size.

_A wildcat!_ Rusty thought with annoyance. _I hate them! But this is what I wanted… To feel their blood in my teeth and claws…_

He fought with tooth and claw, and he injured the gray cat pretty bad. As the scrap of fur lay there, nearly motionless, Rusty cleaned his paw, barely a scratch on him.

_Pesky flea-brain!_

"Does anyone else want to mess with me!?" He yowled into the trees with rage.

He saw something come slowly out in the corner of his vision.

He turned his head to a large golden tom who looked much like a lion. It hissed at him to get away from the territory.

Rusty hissed back and sprinted towards the large tom.

"I hate every single one of the stories I hear about you mange-pelts, killing each other for territory easily shareable!" Rusty jumped and clawed down the tom's back.

"Go away!" He spat as he bit the tom's ear. The tom, however, easily flung Rusty off.

He calmly said, "You don't belong here, kittypet. You need to get away from our boundaries."

A blue-gray she-cat also emerged from the trees. "Go to camp, Lionheart. He serves no purpose. I shall help Graypaw."

"Yes, Bluestar." 'Lionheart' dipped his head and ran back through the trees. Rusty watched angrily as 'Bluestar' picked 'Graypaw' in her teeth.

She shot an icy glare at the kittypet as she disappeared through the trees where 'Lionheart' had gone.

"I never want to see them again. You know what? I ought to find them and kill them all!" Rusty murmured to himself.

_I can gather an army and destroy the wildcats!_

**Uh-oh! This wasn't supposed to happen in the original world. Jayfeather is guilty!**

**By the way, the prophecy "Fire will save the clan" is "Fire will scorch the clans."**

**I want to talk to a specific reviewer today.**

**Fanfic To-A-T.**

**Thank you. For copying my name and saying, "This is going to be a trollfic, isn't it? Please don't waste a good game."**

**I don't look forward to your future reviews that might not happen.**

**And get away from my story. The only reason I'm saying it here is because I can't click on your name.**

**Get out now.**

**For the rest: Thanks for reviewing and/or reading!**

**P.S: Sylvia is Smudge, if you haven't noticed.**


	3. Tigerclaw's Origins

Chapter Two: Tigerclaw's Origins

**Short one today. Here you are.**

**Also, italics is from Into the Wild, but it's in Tigerclaw's perspective... Kind of?**

**Italics after that is Tigerstar's conscience.**

_Tigerclaw watched as Spottedleaf tended to Ravenpaw. "So Spottedleaf," He asked. "Do you think you can save him? __I've __spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted on the first battle."_

_Spottedleaf said, "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, hm?"_

_"__Will he live?" Tigerclaw asked with a tilt of his head, ignoring Spottedleaf's smart remark._

_"__Of course." She replied. "He just needs to rest."_

_Tigerclaw looked at his apprentice and pushed him with a paw. "Come on then, get up!" He harshly ordered._

_As Ravenpaw started to weakly get up, Spottedleaf stopped him. "Not so fast, Tigerclaw. This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."_

_Tigerclaw said nothing as he watched Spottedleaf settle cobwebs onto Ravenpaw's wounds._

_Suddenly, she jokingly said, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw!"_

_Tigerclaw purred. "I __wouldn't __dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf."_

Tigerclaw padded out and sighed as he saw how pitiful and small the fresh-kill pile was.

_It's just as bad as when I was a kittypet. I never had food. All I did was lie around and watch the other kits play and... Wait..._

Tigerclaw realized with a jolt he had remembered the first two moons of his life.

_Mouse-brain!_ He scolded himself. _You're supposed to forget that forever!_

Tigerclaw quickly went out on his own to hunt, giving no rat's tail if anyone cared. _At least I haven't told anyone about it. Nobody will ever know, but if by chance they do... My reputation would be ruined..._

_Problem solution? Killing the witness._

**_Okay, so, this was very short, and I am sorry for that. I didn't really feel like making a short story after this; I just wanted y'all to know..._**

**_Tigerstar's a kittypet! (As said in summary xD)_**

**_I'm sorry for the midget chapter!_**

**_Thanks for your reviews... As of now the faker has not reviewed more... More info: Chapter Two at the end_**

**_More soon!_**

**_(Basically this chapter was an excerpt from Into the Wild... Credit to the Erin Hunter group! Love y'all xD)_**

**_Edit: I fixed the grammatical errors I spotted; tell me if you see more._**


	4. Spottedlake

Chapter Three: Spottedlake

As Spottedkit bounced to the highrock, she was glad she didn't choose to be medicine cat. She had started to gather interest in herbs a few moons ago, but when Featherwhisker started to be a little creepy, Spottedkit had instantly changed her mind.

She had remained wanting to heal until five moons of age, when she saw Featherwhisker abandon his duties and stalk some apprentices and kits (especially Spottedkit).

Yes, she had been practicing her hunting crouch, and when she had looked up, she'd seen Featherwhisker staring at her and licking his muzzle.

She'd completely lost interest then.

Bluestar, as Spottedkit and her two littermates stood on the highrock, started. "Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit, you are six moons of age and are ready to become apprentices. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and remain loyal to it forever?"

"We do!" They yowled.

"Then Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit, your names from now on until warrior names are granted shall be Redpaw, Willowpaw, and Spottedpaw."

"Redpaw, Willowpaw, Spottedpaw!" Thunderclan chanted and cheered.

Spottedpaw purred. _I can't wait to be a warrior!_

Major line break, lolz

"… Then from now on, you will be known as Redtail, Willowpelt, and Spottedlake…!"

Afterwards, at sunset, the three cats sat vigil all night.

**Bleh. Do I need more? Sorry for not updating! I don't have anything more pre-written right now, but I will soon, believe me!**

**More madness soon! (You can also send in ideas for wacky AU things)**

**P.S. Darn, a short chapter. Boo-Hoo :(**


End file.
